


Transoceanic Call

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fun, Gen, Post Episode: s04e15 Planet of the Dead, Pre-Episode: The Day of the Doctor, keeping secrets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Osgood non stava tutto il giorno a leggere i vecchi file, per niente. Li aveva già memorizzati nella prima settimana in cui le era stato dato l’accesso all’archivio, ma non poteva dirlo a Malcolm. A quanto pareva, non era normale leggere così velocemente, e nemmeno ricordarsi tutto, dopo. Era stato quasi doloroso, quando le aveva chiesto di dargli del tu - perché lei non aveva un altro nome da offrirgli, ecco. E nemmeno l’avrebbe voluto chiedere, in fondo: aspettava quello definitivo, quello vero, anche se temeva più che mai il momento della verità."</p><p>Ambientata durante il capitolo 6 di "Into My Arms"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transoceanic Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



> Niente di diverso da ciò che è scritto nell'intro: è ambientata durante il capitolo 6 di [Into My Arms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892638) e se non avete letto la storia non ci capirete niente, sorry :)

TORRE DI LONDRA, 2014

 

\- Scusa! Ho qualche problema con il telefono e ho dovuto collegarmi al vostro satellite, ma non prende per niente. Mi senti?

Kate Stewart disattivò l'audio della videoconferenza, si diede una mezza spinta sulla sedia girevole per dare temporaneamente le spalle allo schermo e arricciò il naso. - Ti sento, Dottore. Ti prego, dimmi che non stai scappando da una nave da guerra. O almeno che non l’indirizzerai qui. Ho un biglietto per l’Opera e ho tutta l’intenzione di usarlo.

\- Ma quando mai? Senti, ho avuto un piccolo contrattempo con un mio nuovo amico… lo mollo su Trion e devo andarlo a riprendere in Australia, ti rendi conto?

Era proprio la prateria australiana a circondarlo, infatti, ma di quale zona del continente fosse non aveva la minima idea.

\- Anche troppo bene, ma sbrigati se non vuoi che la linea salti. In effetti la ricezione nella zona dove ti trovi ora è un po’ debole - ammise lei, visualizzando le coordinate. - Ma funziona comunque meglio degli operatori commerciali, signorino.

\- Faccio in fretta. Ti trovi sottomano l’indirizzo di Tegan?

\- Ecco, lo sapevo che c’entravi qualcosa! Alla base di Brisbane hanno le mani nei capelli, devono giustificare la presenza di un’astronave in piena campagna, lo sai?

Il Dottore si dondolò un po’, tirando sino al limite il filo dell’apparecchio per mettersi più comodo. - Io? Figurati. Sono in una di quelle fasi “passiamo a vedere come se la cavano i miei vecchi compagni di viaggio”.

Il solito adorabile bugiardo. - Ti passo i ragazzi, ho un paio di faccende tra le mani al momento. E fai attenzione, la signora ha un diavolo per capello dopo il secondo divorzio…

\- Ricevuto, capo.

\- Spiritoso. Senti, dimmi la verità… ti sei rigenerato di nuovo? - Lo sapeva benissimo, lo sentiva dalla sua voce, ma tra loro era così.

\- Può darsi. Spoiler. Non dirlo a nessuno.

\- Oh, Dottore, - sospirò Kate - sai bene che a Ginevra ci stanno ascoltando e prendendo nota, non prendiamoci in giro! - e tornò alla sua riunione dopo aver deviato la chiamata.

  


\- Coraggio, rispondi. Non morde.

Osgood indietreggiò, come se l’apparecchio telefonico fosse realmente provvisto di zanne e artigli.

\- Ma c’è scritto “Il Dottore” sul display del numero.

Malcolm annuì. - Non ho chiesto a Kate di darti più responsabilità perché te ne stessi tutto il giorno a leggere i vecchi file.

Osgood non stava tutto il giorno a leggere i vecchi file, per niente. Li aveva già memorizzati nella prima settimana in cui le era stato dato l’accesso all’archivio, ma non poteva dirlo a Malcolm. A quanto pareva, non era normale leggere così velocemente, e nemmeno ricordarsi tutto, dopo. Era stato quasi doloroso, quando le aveva chiesto di dargli del tu - perché lei non aveva un altro nome da offrirgli, ecco. E nemmeno l’avrebbe voluto chiedere, in fondo: aspettava quello definitivo, quello vero, anche se temeva più che mai il momento della verità.

Ormai conosceva a memoria le imprese del Dottore, e com’era naturale l’aveva estremamente idealizzato. Malcolm, che era già passato attraverso quella fase, adesso sorrideva mentre l’incitava a prendere la chiamata.

Osgood si concesse uno spruzzo di inalatore e premette il tasto del vivavoce.

\- Signore, parli pure. È un grande onore.

Malcolm sentì nel cuore una tenerezza irrefrenabile. Era diventata grande, nei mesi appena trascorsi. Si era rivelata una scoperta continua, nonostante i timori e le reticenze di Kate, ed era sicuro che una volta recuperati i suoi ricordi avrebbe potuto dare un contributo ancora maggiore al loro lavoro. Ma più di questo, più di tutto, si era affezionato a lei come non gli era mai successo con un qualsiasi essere umano.

\- Ehi, tu, non starai per caso facendo il saluto? Mi dà sui nervi.

\- No, signore, per nulla, signore. P-possiamo esserle utili?

\- Sicuro. - Spiegò quello che gli serviva. Osgood, durante le sue lunghe notti insonni, e dal momento che non era più sorvegliata, aveva imparato a memoria anche gli indirizzi dell’archivio, ma non poteva farlo scoprire a Malcolm, così andò a cercarlo nel computer e, sempre con voce tremante, glielo dettò. - Splendido, _merci_. Ehi, c’è qualcuno che conosco da quelle parti? Prima che vada via la linea...

Malcolm sorrise, come se lui potesse vederlo. - Ci sarei io, se ti ricordi di me. Le pastinache divoratrici, il tunnel spazio-temporale, quattro anni fa?

Il Dottore sapeva benissimo in che anno si trovava, ma dovette ugualmente fare un rapido calcolo: “quattro anni fa” poteva avere mille significati diversi, nella multiforme linea di pensiero di un Signore del Tempo. - Nooooooo! Il mio amico Malcolm Taylor!

Questi ridacchiò, ma si stupì di non sentirsi più eccitato come allora, a parlare con lui. Era il Dottore, no? Quella volta si erano fatti i complimenti e lui l’aveva abbracciato, gli aveva ripetuto fino alla nausea che gli voleva bene ed era così agitato che aveva rischiato la sincope.

Adesso non poteva dire di essere indifferente a quella telefonata, era grandioso risentirlo, accidenti, ma quell’entusiasmo infantile si era attenuato. Era per _lei_ che si sentiva fiero ed emozionato, invece, perché sapeva cosa stava provando ed era tanto, tanto felice per lei… - In persona, Dottore. È sempre un piacere.

Il suo tono di voce caloroso ma tranquillo fece impensierire il Dottore, che borbottò qualcosa come “Ti sei rigenerato anche tu?”

\- Sono invecchiato, semmai. E ho visto un po’ di cose. I cubi, ricordi? I maledetti cubi. E altro… per cui ti saresti vergognato di tutti noi, perciò abbiamo risolto le cose da soli. Poi la Fessura si è chiusa, e comunque Torchwood…

\- Sì, sì. Le ho chiuse tutte quando ho riavviato l’universo. Ops. Ma non parliamo di questo. La tua collega ce l’ha, un nome? Ha un che di familiare.

Osgood invece non avrebbe dovuto trovare _niente_ di familiare in quella voce, perché non era nei campioni audio del database, era un Dottore nuovo, una nuova… incarnazione?

Ma c’era qualcosa che la sconvolgeva ugualmente.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che forse lui poteva darglielo, un nome, _quello vero_.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se avesse la risposta alle sue domande, se le persone intorno a lei sapessero più di quanto le avevano rivelato finora…

 

La comunicazione si interruppe.

  
  
Il Dottore rimase pensieroso per un poco, ma poi si riscosse. Quel déjà-vu era scomparso. Doveva prepararsi spiritualmente a incontrare di nuovo l’uragano Tegan, se voleva recuperare Gordon. Oh, avrebbe preferito i Dalek, decisamente! Il guaio adesso era rimettere a posto la cornetta del telefono senza strappare il filo, ma in fondo era proprio necessario chiudere la porta della TARDIS per un viaggio così breve? Suvvia, bastava tenersi forte…


End file.
